Truth
by ShiningSun3
Summary: This is Zolu so LuffyxZoro. Which also means Yaoi. They arrive to a Isalnd and Zoro and luffy are in charge of getting the food. They end up falling into a trap where a shocking truth is revealed. This is my first One Piece Yaoi hope you like!) This a three-shot, M/A last chapter. Hope you like!:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys this is my first One piece one shot. Hope I didn't to bad of a job. I may make it a two shot I was thinking about it but who knows?**

**Anyways I don't own One Piece:( But hope you Enjoy!:)**

* * *

Zoro stood leaning against the beam of the going merry. He had just awoken form a nap and looked out into the sea to see them getting closer to an island Usopp had spotted earlier. He yawned again and peered over to his captain. He sat on the head of the Going Merry and held onto his straw hat. Zoro smiled inwardly.

Luffy peaked over his shoulder to see Zoro looking at him. Or was it the island? Either way Luffy smiled back his usual wide grin and then looked forward to the new island. He then looked over to Chopper who was looking at the island in awe. Luffy let out a laugh.

Nami tapped her foot on the floor furiously. "Is everything okay, Mrs. Navigator?" she could hear Robin say.

Nami turned and smiled a little. She had become very close to Robin in the few short weeks they had been together out on the open sea. She told her almost everything even about the suspected feelings Luffy and Zoro had for one another. "No, those two won't just come out and say it straight," she sighed angrily and turned her back on the island.

Robin let out a slight laugh, "You shouldn't worry so much, everything happens in its own time." She said to her before returning her gaze out back onto the island.

Nami sighed, Robin was right. She just wished they would hurry up and tell each other already. They had been like that since she first met them. They had always been a bit more protective of each other, even more than the rest. Once in Alabasta Zoro, Luffy, and Nami had gone to a bar. Zoro had already four drinks and a blond girl with big blue eyes and small breast but petite waist was hitting on Zoro. Nami watched Luffy carefully as he sat there staring for a couple of minutes before he realized the girl was hitting on Zoro. And as soon as he did he dragged Zoro out of there and they all left to another bar. Nami only sighed again twirling around and on her elbows looking at the small island. Maybe this could be the lucky island.

Sanji gathered everyone around and told them the usual, "Okay Zoro, Luffy you're in charge of getting food. Usopp and Chopper you're in charge of getting the water." They all agreed and left. Sanji followed Nami as she mapped out the island.

Luffy and Zoro walked side by side in the forest. After a couple of minutes Zoro looked to his side to realize that Luffy wasn't there. "Luffy?" he called out.

"Up here Zoro!" he could hear the excited voice. He looked up the tree and saw Luffy smiling down at him. "Catch!" he yelled dropping down some fruit form the tree. Zoro got the bag from his shoulder and began to catch every piece of falling fruit that fell. Then Luffy jumped down and landed next to Zoro again. "Great catch!" he said to him beaming.

Zoro looked away feeling his face heating up, "Let's just get some more," he said. He handed the bag to Luffy so he could carry it and he took it gladly. Luffy only grinned at him and they continued on their walk. Suddenly Zoro got an uneasy feeling. He looked into the forest and his eyes grazed over greenery for any sudden movement as he readied to take out his sword. "Luffy," he said in a whisper almost.

"Na Zoro are you okay?" he could hear Luffy say. Luffy looked at him confused as he kept walking. "You don't want to get lost do you?" he asked him smiling. He stopped realizing Zoro wasn't moving. He gave him a confused look. "Zoro?" he said.

Zoro kept looking at the green jungle until he heard his name being called. "Sorry it was nothing," he said as he walked up to catch up to Luffy. Luffy only smiled and walked until he felt the earth underneath him slip out. "Luffy!" yelled out Zoro. Luffy began to fall into the hole underneath him.

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled as he fell down the hole. He could feel his body fall down being dragged down by the bag of fruit over his shoulder. He could see Zoro jump in after him and just as he was going to stretch his arm he suddenly felt weak. His body felt heavy and he became tired all of a sudden. He felt something wrap around him.

Zoro had been able to reach Luffy in time wrapping his arms around him just as they were about to hit the ground Zoro had landed on his feet with Luffy in his arms. He tried to control his breathing after the scare his captain just gave him. "Luffy are you okay?" he said to him. It was dark but the light sinking in from overhead streamed in barely allowed them to see. He looked into his arms and saw Luffy; he looked so weak, so vulnerable. Zoro gulped a little. Why did he look like that?

Luffy looked up at Zoro noticing he was in his arms and his face went a light shade of pink. "Zoro?" he said barely up a whisper.

Zoro looked down at him in surprise. He forced down another gulp. Suddenly he heard something overhead and he looked up seeing some sort of top. He frowned confused. He looked at the wall of the hole it was tiny barely able to fit two people. He set down Luffy on the floor taking the bag of fruit off and setting it to the side. He felt the wall of the hole and realized why Luffy was acting so off. The walls had sea prism stone inside of it. It was the stone had the same effect as water and now Luffy was completely defenseless.

"Haha idiots!" he could hear overhead. He looked up to see what looked like a…rabbit boy? It was a small boy with blond hair and bunny ears looking down at them. "You idiots fell for my trap!" the young boy said proudly.

"Hey squirt get us the hell out of here yea?" he said to him.

The rabbit boy pondered this for a moment then stuck out his tongue. "Na, I'll let you drown instead!" he said laughing.

Zoro looked up at the kid confused suddenly water started streaming in from two little funnels. He looked up angry but then at Luffy who only sat there looking weak as ever. He took out two swords. "Two sword style…Tornado!" he said as a gust of wind blew the top off. The small rabbit boy looked up and ran off scared. Zoro put the swords back and looked back at his captain the water was up to his knees and to the middle of Luffys chest. He picked him up, "Hold on to me," he said to him.

Luffy only obeyed. He wrapped his legs around Zoro and his arms around his neck. He felt Zoro trying to climb up but the stone made it barely able to grip onto anything. "Why don't we just float up?" Luffy said. He was resting his head on Zoro's back feeling Zoro's hand underneath his ass holding and supporting his weight but he couldn't help but blush.

Zoro only sighed this was the only weigh since it was almost impossible to climb up. So they waited until the water began to fill the hole. Suddenly the water stopped and it was up to Zoro's shoulder. "What the hell?" Zoro said aloud looking at the water as it suddenly stopped. The sun had already started to go down getting the hole darker and darker. This is not happening? Zoro said to himself. He realized his hand was underneath Luffys ass the entire time and luckily Luffy couldn't see his very bright colored face. It almost looked like Buggy's nose.

Luffy looked at the water, "Zoro the water stopped," he said.

"I know that idiot!" he said back. "How the hell are we supposed to get up there now?" he said bitterly.

"We could just wait for someone, the others will probably be worried and come looking for us," he said weakly.

Zoro only sighed realizing Luffy was right. Soon darkness was upon them. They had been in that same water for who knows how long and no one had come searching for them. Zoro began to mutter something about the crew. "Zoro I'm tired," he could hear Luffy say.

"Then go to sleep," he told him.

Luffy made a noise in protest, "It's not comfortable on Zoro's back," he said.

Zoro sighed moving the boy in front of him and holding him close to his chest where he continued to hold on. Zoro only stood in the water. He could feel his face get a bit hotter, as Luffy was now holding onto him. His legs were around his waist and he had his arms around his neck. Luffy had rested his head on Zoro's shoulder.

Luffy was now conscious of how he was and he slightly blushed. Hoping Zoro couldn't see his face which was already granted because it was almost pitch black. Luffy heart beat was loud and he thought Zoro might hear it. Shut up heart! He said to it. Then he had remembered what Nami had said to him the other day.

* * *

_Nami walked over to Luffy who was staring at Zoro as he fought with Sanji. "Hey Luffy can I ask you something?" She said in a serious voice. _

_ He stopped laughing and looked over at her, "What is it Nami?" he asked smiling at her. _

_ She stared at him hard, "You like him don't you?" she said bluntly. _

_ Luffy looked at her, "Sanji? Of course he makes the best food in the whole world!" he said to her. _

_ Nami face palmed, "Not him you idiot!" she said punching him over his head. "I mean Zoro!"_

_ Luffy looked at her realizing what she had just said. His face suddenly went a bright pink. "What do you mean by like Nami?" he said trying to play it off. "I mean of course I like him he's my namaka."_

_ "Not like that Luffy, I mean more than a friend," she said leaning in closer to him. _

_ Luffy gulped down as he felt his face getting hotter. "I mean I do like him…" he trailed off saying some other things. _

_ "Aha I knew it!" she yelled enough for the whole ship to hear. Sanji and Zoro stopped fighting and looked up at the two of them. Usopp who was hammering in some wood also looked up along with Chopper who was helping him. Robin smiled not looking up from her book._

* * *

Luffy gulped down he really did like Zoro…and more than a friend as well. But did Zoro like him the same way? "Are you okay?" he could hear Zoro say in the dark. "Are you still uncomfortable?"

"N-no I'm fine," Luffy replied. Zoro raised an eyebrow, _why was he acting so shy all of a sudden?_ He only kept the firm grip onto him.

"Na Zoro," he could hear Luffy say. "Can I ask you something?" he said to him.

"What is it?" Zoro replied.

"How do you tell someone you like them?" Luffy asked.

Zoro who was completely caught off guard by the question didn't know what to say. "I-I don't know…just tell 'em I guess…" he said. Then it dawned on him, Luffy likes someone. He could feel his heart sink, what if it wasn't him? What would he do? He gulped hard for the third time that day.

"W-what if you don't know if they like you back?"

Zoro sighed mentally, "You don't know until you tell them." He said bluntly.

He could feel Luffy move away from him. "Um Zoro…I like you." They both thanked the sky for being in complete darkness. They both could feel their faces a complete crimson red but Luffy bit his lip, did he just mess up with his relationship with his first mate, his best friend?

Zoro just stood there shocked; Luffy liked him this entire time. He smiled a warm smile and lifted one of his fingers out of the water up to Luffys head. He pulled him in close and kissed him causing his hat to fall into the water.

Luffy could feel his lips pressed up against Zoro's and didn't do anything at first taken over by complete and udder shock. Then he slowly began to kiss back he could feel Zoro lick his lips and he opened them letting Zoro explore every area of his mouth. They both let out deep throated moans. Zoro held Luffy tighter and Luffy held onto Zoro tighter. They continued there heated passionate kiss until both of their lungs needed hair desperately. Luffy could feel his red face and smiled. "Shishishishi, does this mean Zoro likes me back?" he said.

Zoro let out a smile, "Yes it does," he said moving into the water to grab the straw hat as hit started to float away. He placed it back onto Luffys head and pulled him in kissing him once more.

* * *

Above the hole Nami and Robin smiled one another. "About time," Nami said getting up and dusting herself off then began to walk off.

"Aren't we going to help them?" Robin asked.

Nami stopped and smiled to her underneath the stars. "We'll get them in the morning," she said winking to her as they left the scene and the two boys in the hole.

* * *

**Hey how did you like? Yes? No? Leave a review if you like it or not either way I'll be happy:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here's another short story, hope you guys like it takes place right before they reach Water 7. **

**I do not own One Piece:( Zolu 4ever!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**My World**

After the island incident the entire ship knew. Of course this was a surprise to none other than Luffy and Zoro themselves. But soon like all good things the ship got used to their relationship.

After the double scare at Skypia and then at the marine base Luffy had slept next to Zoro nonstop. Not that Zoro minded or anything, he rather keep the raven haired boy close and his arms for the rest of his life if he could. Protecting him from any danger that came their way, Zoro sighed looking up to the sky. He knew the over active boy would never allow him to that though. Ever since that, Zoro always, at least according to him, told Luffy that he loved him no matter what and he would never leave him.

Unknown to Zoro a very stressed out Luffy was confused about those exact words. Not that Luffy didn't like hearing them, but when Zoro said it, it sent butterflies to his stomach. He would get this warm feeling in his chest and he would feel his cheeks get red. But Luffy wanted him to say it more often. The few times he did hear him say this he savored the words. Now Luffy just wanted to know did Zoro actually say it because he meant it…or did he say it just to say it?

Luffy looked up at Zoro he currently sitting in his lap. He hadn't realized he fell asleep taking a nap along with his first mate. He heard him sigh and looked up at him smiling when Zoro looked down. Zoro seemed shocked at first to see the young boy awake but smiled back brining a hand down from the back of his head and pulling the boy closer. He landed a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "Nami-swan!" they could hear Sanji say.

"What?" Nami said in a light voice. Clearly she was in a good mood having saved the gold.

Sanji became serous, "We have to stop and get more supplies."

Nami raised an eyebrow, "Why were almost to the next town."

"We won't even make it to the next island, because someone snuck in last night again and ate all the food," he said giving a cold glare in Luffy's direction. Luffy only reacted by looking away and whistling. "Hey you know I'm talking about you!" Sanji yelled jumping off the rail and down to the main floor Luffy simply ran off Zoro's lap as Sanji began to chase him.

Robin who was reading a book and sitting comfortably in a lawn chair only smiled. "There is an Island just two miles to our south," yelled Usopp from the crow's nest. Usopp peered over the edge along with Chopper, both looking down at the scene below them.

Nami sighed, "Fine change course and head for the direction of the Island."

"Okay Nami-swaaan," Sanji yelled giving up on the chase.

About an hour and a half later they arrived at the island.

Luffy as usual hopped off the ship first looking at the jungle infested island. It was pretty big with a huge mountain dead smack in the center. Luffy smiled up at the mountain, now usually by now he would have gone off by himself leaving Zoro to go and chase after him. But this time was different he looked up at Zoro who was still up on the ship looking at the island. "Na Zoro are you coming?" he asked him.

Zoro looked down and simply jumped down. He and Luffy walked side by side into the unknown area. As soon as Zoro felt they were out of sight he grabbed Luffy's hand and intertwined their fingers. Luffy had a slight blush leaning in closer to him.

Robin looked up from her book seeing this although everyone was tied up doing something else. "Robin are you going to watch the ship?" Nami asked. Robin only nodded her head returning to the book on her lap.

Nami looked around suddenly noticing that Zoro and Luffy weren't around, she sighed. "Now where did those two run off too?" she said.

They walked through the forest Zoro holding Luffy's hand with one hand and his other over his swords. They came to a clearing and there was a clear view of the Mountain. Luffy became excited and tugged on Zoro's shirt. "Zoro we should go there!" he said happily.

Zoro only raised an eyebrow. What would possess Luffy in wanting him to go up there? The answer to that was simple, nothing. Luffy would go simply because he found it cool, simple as that. Zoro sighed giving in to Luffy's demand and they started the hike up to the mountain.

In the meanwhile on the way up there Nami was mapping out the island. Sanji was looking for food. Usopp was getting water along with Chopper, after that they were told to look for food.

They walked up a dirt path that led straight up the Mountain, convenient huh? Even though there was a path Zoro managed to get lost three times each time Luffy pulling him back on track, "Stupid Zoro," is all he would say. Zoro would look back a slight blush on his face.

Luffy walked up the two had let go of each other's hand walking in silence. Luffy wondered glancing over at Zoro every so often_, does he really love me?_ He tried to shrug off the feeling, of course he knew Zoro would never be so romantic as to give him flowers and chocolates and such things. But still Luffy just wanted to know that this wasn't just a crush. Because to him Zoro was the only person in the world he would want to spend the rest of his life with. But did Zoro feel the same way?

Zoro looked over at Luffy who was playing with his thumb. He seemed nervous, why? He kept his look on his captain; they were almost to the top when suddenly his train of thought was caught off guard. A white furry thing was blocking their path and they ran right into it. Luffy and Zoro exchanged glances before looking at the white furry object in their way. Luffy poked it and it moved slightly. They exchanged glances again. "What is it?" Luffy asked him.

I don't know," Zoro replied looking up and seeing the white fur continues but then saw something sticking out on the top. They looked like…ears? They were long white furry ears. Zoro scratched his head. Suddenly it began to move and both lost their balance for a moment before regaining it. Zoro drew his swords and Luffy got in a fighting stance.

The giant furry white thing turned around and it revealed its face. It was a giant, white, furry, bunny. Luffy's jaw dropped, "Look Zoro it bigger than the one's at Drum Kingdom," he exclaimed clearly excited. The white bunny had red eyes and its pink nose sniffed the air for a moment. Then it let out a roar looking down at the two men. The saliva coming out of its mouth was spraying all over Luffy and Zoro.

"Say it don't spray it," commented Zoro after the bunny stopped roaring. The bunny got up on its hind legs and went down again its feet aimed at both of them. Luffy and Zoro both jumped out of the way.

` Luffy let out a growl, the stupid bunny was messing with their walk. They were almost to the top to. He looked at the bunny that only looked at him with one eye. Luffy smiled letting the straw hat cover his eyes. He grabbed his arm stretching it backward, "Gomu Gomu…Pistol," he said. The bunny took a hit straight in the face.

The giant bunny, or rat thing, as Zoro called it, was heading straight toward him. It was going to fall and crush Zoro. He took out his sword and quickly sliced through the bunny. He jumped up in the air landing on top the dead rat thing. "Nice one Zoro," he heard Luffy say as he stretched his arm then pulled himself up. He looked at him and smiled.

"The top is right over there," Zoro said pointing to the top of the mountain.

"Yosh!" Luffy said dragging Zoro behind him grabbing his hand. They made it to the top to see a breath taking view. At the top they could see the ocean sparkling underneath the soft rays of the sun. The waves gently hitting the coast line and at the bottom they saw the Going Merry in all its glory. They both stood side by side for a moment each consumed by the beautiful view in front of them. "Na Zoro can I ask you something?" Luffy asked. Zoro looked at him and nodded. "D-Do you…do you love me?" he said not looking at him, but their fingers intertwined.

"What kind of question is that?" Zoro asked raising an eyebrow. Luffy raised his head looking at him.

"Do you love me?" he repeated.

Zoro only looked confused at him, "Of course I do," he said to him.

Luffy let go his hand and took a few steps back. "Then say it." His arms were crossed over his chest and looked expectantly to Zoro who didn't move. "Say it…so the whole world can hear," he said to him.

Zoro didn't say anything but looked at Luffy, his face was serious, but his eyes were anxious and full of worry. He simply walked up to Luffy and whispered into his ear, "I love you," he said.

Luffy took a step back looking confused at the swordsmen. "Why…" he began but couldn't finish.

Zoro took this opportunity as Luffy was walking back to wrap an arm around his waist and pull him closer putting a finger underneath his chin making him look up at him. "Because you are my world," he said to him. He leaned down kissing him softly on the lips. Luffy only wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed back. They separated, "Does that answer your question. Luffy only smiled his wide smile, all his doubts and fears melting away with the simple words and touch that he was given.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed as much as I did. Please review if you liked it or didn't either way I'll be happy:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys here's the last chapter to this three shot. Hope you guys like warning M/A smut. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They walked to the hotel Luffy still shaken up over what happened. Zoro looked over at him as they walked the streets of Water 7. He only sighed mentally, how he wished he could help him. They arrived late and Nami went up to the lady at the front desk renting three rooms. She walked over to the group who only stood around looking around the pale orange lobby. Luffy had his hat covering his eyes. He sat down on a couch looking at the floor, not knowing that Zoro was staring at him the entire time. "Here," Nami said suddenly catching Zoro's attention. "You and Luffy will be sharing a room…I think he needs you a lot right now." She said to him placing the room key in his hand. She turned to Sanji saying him and Chopper would be sharing a room.

Luffy felt heavy, how could he have gone through with it? He asked himself this question over and over. It was a fight of pride, a fight that hurt him more than it looked. He walked up the stairs to the room following Zoro completely lost in thought, his luggage in one hand. He suddenly ran into Zoro as he stood in front of the door. He looked up seeing Zoro staring back at him. They just stood there staring in silence. Luffy was completely trapped, he was in Zoro's sights and he knew he wouldn't get away. Zoro grabbed his arm dragging him inside, Luffy not resisting a bit.

Zoro dragged him inside the room slamming the door behind him and pushing Luffy up against it. He took the luggage out of his hand and threw both of their luggage to the other side of the room. The bags hit the wall and fell to the floor with a soft thud. Luffy only looked down not wanting to look up. Zoro had one hand on the door and the other to his side. He raised his hand up to pick up Luffy's face, he had never seen him like this. It was like he was completely crushed inside and out. He only hugged Luffy pulling him in close his arm around his waist and the other on his straw hat pulling him into his shoulder. He could feel Luffy hesitate for a moment before he wrapped his arms around him holding him tightly. He could feel the soft tears soaking his shirt and his grip tightened. Luffy grabbed fists full of his shirt letting out the muffled sobs. It was a while before he became settled again and they just stood there in silence. "You should take a bath," Zoro said after some time. Luffy only nodded his head. He walked into the restroom and Zoro got into the soft bed with light yellow covers. He turned off the lights the curtain to the room was opened. It let in the streaming moonlight that overflowed the room and Zoro relaxed.

A short while later Luffy came out with a clean set of clothes on and climbed into bed with the already sleeping Zoro. He set his hat aside on the nightstand next to Zoro's swords. Luffy laid his head on Zoro's chest listening to his heartbeat. He felt Zoro move and wrap his arm around him and pulled him in closer. Luffy slowly closed his eyes breathing in Zoro's scent, and listening to his heartbeat like a lullaby. Slowly, with the soft wind playing a sad song, he fell into an uneasy sleep.

_Everyone stood in front of him looking at him. They were in a white room; Luffy didn't seem to mind though he was just happy. Everyone was together now. But why were they just standing there? He looked at everyone even Usopp was there but it only felt natural. They just stared at him, all cold glances. "We're leaving," they said in unison. Luffy who was sitting on the floor crossed leg just looked up at them. He let out a small laugh._

_"You guys are funny," he said looking up at them. They only kept their cold gaze. "Come on you guys," he said to them his smile slowly disappearing. They all suddenly turned walking away, even Zoro. He got up and started to run toward him. He grabbed Zoro's shoulder turning him around, "Hey where are you going?" he said looking up at him his face confused._

_Zoro pushed his hand off, "I'm leaving you brat," he said to him then turned around and continued to walk. He watched him walk along with the rest of the crew, a huge pain swelling in his chest. Everyone was leaving, Chopper, Usopp, Nami, Sanji, Robin, even Zoro._

Zoro wasn't a heavy sleeper and awoke when he felt Luffy thrashing around next to him. He opened his eye only barely being able to see by the moonlight streaming in. Luffy was moaning, tears streaming down his face. He was mumbling, but Zoro couldn't understand. He got up and tried to shake him gently but it didn't work. It only made him more violent almost hitting him in the face. He flipped on top of him, or at least tried, but he landed in between his legs. He finally controlled his arms from hitting him in the face and tried to tell Luffy to calm down but it didn't work. He did the next best thing; he leaned down and pressed his lips up against his.

Luffy slowly began to wake up, he felt a pair of lips kissing him and he opened his teary eyes to see Zoro on top of him. Zoro pulled away, Luffy looked up at him the moonlight streaming onto his face. He could feel his arms being held down and slowly Zoro loosened his grip. Luffy was breathing heavily; it was all just a dream.

Zoro placed both hands underneath Luffy's shoulders and leaned down next to him. Luffy wrapped his arms around his neck. He began to cry into his shoulder gripping tightly to him. "It's okay, it was just a dream," he whispered into Luffy's ear. He was running his fingers through the raven black hair trying to calm the boy down.

"I-it was bad Zoro," Luffy began in between the sobs, his voice muffled slightly by the shirt. "E-everyone left…e-even y-you," he choked out his words stuck in his throat. He could feel Zoro pull away slightly and he only looked up at him.

"Don't be stupid," he began in his usual voice. "I would never leave you," he said a bit softer. Luffy could feel his heart beat faster.

Luffy just wanted to feel those words, he wanted to feel Zoro. He wanted to make sure those words would always ring true. "Kiss me," Luffy said without even knowing. Zoro, who didn't needed to be asked twice, leaned down and captured his lips. Luffy relaxed underneath him as he wrapped his arms around his neck just a little tighter. The kiss like every time was innocent, just a simple gesture of lips touching. Then Zoro started to nibble on his bottom lip. He could feel his warm tongue trace over his lips and Luffy granted his wish. He opened his mouth and allowed Zoro to explore his mouth. Every part was being explored; he let out a deep throated moan. He could feel Zoro hesitate to continue, he pulled him in closer opening his eyes and looking straight into Zoro's. He wrapped his legs around his waist pulling him in closer.

Zoro then continued, he left one hand underneath his head and traced his other down to the buttons of his red vest. With simple and practiced movements he undid all the buttons. He removed it from him with easy movement. Luffy also tugged at his shirt and soon separated taking off his own shirt, he then began tracing kisses along his jaw line, down to his neck and to his collar bone. He began to nip and suck at the piece of skin, tracing his lips down his chest to his nipple. He brought up his hand playing with the other nipple while sucking the other one.

Luffy arched his back off the bed. He felt the pleasure surging through his body. He tried to keep his voice down only small moans leaving his mouth.

Zoro inwardly smirked, he let his hand glide down to the boy's shorts. Already a huge bulge was there and Zoro could feel his own erection. He undid the button letting his other hand slide from underneath Luffy's head down his back that was slightly arched. It came down to the back of his shorts and slid to the front. Zoro hovered over his nipple some more then moved let his lips leave open wet kisses along his chest. With both of his hands he pulled off Luffy's shorts and underwear leaving him completely exposed. He brought up a hand and began to pump Luffy's member.

Luffy couldn't hold back the moans anymore, he turned his head into the pillow. Saliva was coming from his mouth as the pleasure became more intense. He could feel Zoro leave small kisses along the side of his throbbing member stroking it gently. Before he knew it his member was in his mouth. He could feel the hot saliva cover it and pushed his head deeper into the pillow. His breathing became uneven short, heavy breaths. He could feel Zoro suck furiously; he put a hand in the green hair, letting his fingers become entangled. Then he felt the sensation down there, he was close. "Ah…Zoro…" he couldn't get the words out, the pleasure to great.

Zoro could feel his mouth filling. He swallowed it, and removed his mouth. It tasted sweet to him and he just looked over at the panting Luffy, his face red. His hand covered in the savory seeds. He smiled just a bit before leaning down and capturing the sweet savory lips.

Luffy felt something penetrate him and he stiffened just a bit. He could feel Zoro's tongue move around his mouth. God he was such a good kisser, Luffy tried to concentrate on the kiss. Soon he got used to the feeling when another finger was inserted. He let out a moan.

Zoro began to scissor and curl his finger lingering over the 'spot'. He separated from the kiss leaving small kiss marks on his neck while inserting the third finger pushing them in and out.

Luffy at first felt uncomfortable by the addition of the third finger, but soon it became pleasurable. It made him become hard once more as his breathing became harder and heavier once more. He loved feeling Zoro's touch, it's all he needs. It's all he wants. Then he felt the fingers being removed, he made a whimpering sound. He then felt something bigger slip in and grabbed the sheets underneath him. He felt Zoro's member slide into him and he let out choked moans. Soon his breathing became even again, and Zoro began to move. They were a rhythmic movement at first, each thrust Luffy's hips moved up on their own.

Zoro leaned over him one elbow supporting his weight the other grabbing Luffy by the waist. He could feel Luffy's breath along his neck and it made him groan. He let Luffy wrap his arms around his neck. He slowly picked him up still keeping the rhythm. Soon Luffy was straddling him moving up and down on his hips. He still clung tightly to Zoro his breath in his ear. They both let moans of pleasure escape their lips. Zoro brought a hand and began to pump Luffy's member as the pace began to pick up. Each thrust was harder and more intense.

Suddenly Luffy arched his back backwards white dots played in his eyes. He let out an excited moan. "R-right t-there," he said breathlessly. He could feel Zoro grab his ass cheek moving him with each thrust. He continued to pound into the same spot making Luffy cry moans of pleasure. Before he knew it his seeds spilled all over both of their chests, then he felt the inside of him begin to fill up. They dropped to the bed once more both breathing heavily.

Zoro slid out of him and only wrapped his arms around him and Luffy relaxed in his arms. They both fell asleep softly and Luffy once again felt safe in his arms. He let his ear concentrate on the heartbeat, his sweet lullaby.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it:) So sorry if the smut scene wasn't that great first time:/**

**So review if you like or didn't thanks!:)**


End file.
